Beneath the Light of a Star
by ExpendableVoice
Summary: Mushroom Kingdom was at the brink of collapse. One man, driven by hatred, had unleashed a terrible darkness on the land. To brave that darkness, Light rose up, and in the final battle that followed, it prevailed. But that light did more than just banish a shadow... And now these lost souls must brave a new land, with nothing but themselves and the guidance of a star.
1. World 0

**World 0**

* * *

The Dark Star.

An artifact of terrible power, the Dark Star was said to be an object immeasurable in both strength and malice. None knew of where it came from, but all who were crushed beneath it knew that its dark power was unmistakable. It was said that, should an evil entity find this artifact, he or she would be able to plunge the world into an eternal darkness. So, fearing this, the ancient ones, were forced to intervene.

The beings who had watched over us from above chose to sacrifice so many of their numbers, burn away so many lives, just to seal that twisted darkness away. To stop the threat of the encroaching darkness, these beings gave their lives up freely, so that the rest of the world could live in peace.

That had been ages ago.

Over time, the ancient ones' sacrifice faded from both sight and mind, their loss gradually turning from history to story, then story into a fleeting, forgotten legend. As the shadow of the Dark Star waned, the rest of the world grew complacent, unaware of the oblivion that had almost consumed them. For a time, only those that ruled over the Kingdom knew of ancient myth, and the royal line swore itself to secrecy, so that the legend could sleep undisturbed... But even they could not succeed indefinitely. And now, through the ambitions of a single deranged soul, that power had been unleashed, plunging the world into an eternal nightmare.

...No. Not nightmare. For those end when you awaken. And as Princess Peach stirred from the hazy darkness of unconsciousness, the nightmare persisted.

A black wind howled, and for a moment, the young maiden was lost. All around her, a terrible maelstrom echoed and raged, the winds so thick with malice that they blotted out her vision. Just where was she, that she could've been so surrounded by such a thick storm? Yet, as she looked around, she began to recognize the world around her, as the iconic spires of the Mushroom Castle stood valiantly against the wind.

"What's this, wind?"

A low voice echoed through the darkness, instantly familiar to her as she turned to the source. There, wearing a ferocious grin with razorsharp teeth, was the greatest threat to the Mushroom Kingdom himself. And Bowser, the King of Koopas, almost looked triumphant as he stood there on the rooftop of her castle, surrounded by the raging winds. Just how did he-

"That's your big dark power? A windstorm? Don't make me laugh!"

The Koopa's voice bellowed clear, cutting through the storm, rather than with it, as he stared defiantly at her direction. That's when she realized that his grin had not been natural, but forced, his teeth clenched as he struggled not to be pushed back by the terrible storm. With a start, the princess followed tyrant's gaze, wondering just what it was he had been defying, only for her to seize up when she spotted a second Bowser.

Peach's eyes widened in fear, and she she held back a yelp as she tried to pull away from the imposing figure, only to draw the attention from the beast itself. It turned towards her, the monster's crimson eyes staring her down, and that's when she understood what it was... The creature was not a second Bowser. Rather, the thing before her was a piece of hate itself, a shadow that the Dark Star had copied from the Koopa King, all to realize its terrible goal of destruction.

Recollection came crashing down on her, and the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom remembered all that had occurred. Fawful, the Dark Star's Seal, his terrible machines... All of this were the workings of one insane man, lost to vengeance and hatred, just so he could lay waste to the Kingdom itself.

The beast threw her a bloodthirsty grin, practically feeling her fear as it mocked her with a fanged smirk. Still, it eventually turned away, fixing its attention back to Bowser. But if Bowser was here, where was...

"Am I nuts?! Did I just hear Mario and Green 'stache?"

The alarmed voice of the Koopa King tore away Peach's attention, and she immediately turned to face the tyrant. And as he stood against the wind, she could see that, for some reason, he was staring at his stomach, shouting at himself rather than the opponent before him. Worry shifted to confusion as the princess stared, trying to make sense of what Bowser was doing.

Then, she heard the lilting chime of Starlow. More than that, she heard it echo from within the giant Koopa, and Peach's eyes widened in fear. Why was the representative of the Star Sprites, the ancient beings who had once sealed away the Dark Star, inside Bowser's stomach? Princess Peach was left with more questions than answers, as she could hear nothing more than the indiscernible ring of the swallowed Star Sprite, and tyrant's own the confused words.

And even those began to fade away, the wind intensifying to ruinous levels as it began to rip away pieces from the castle. Stone and debris flew upwards, swallowed up in the terrible storm, and the princess could only stare in fear as she saw the distant figures of her subjects, all wrapped inside murky spheres of shadow. Part of her wanted to immediately rise up and help them, to free them from their prison, but the winds did not allow her to act. She had no choice but to sit and watch as her subjects were pulled farther and farther away.

Darkness slowly encroached, suffocating sound and vision. Her body grew tired, drained and exhausted as she clung to the crenelations of her waning castle. And through that darkness, a single voice echoed out, steeped with malice that she could never hope to win against.

" **Still here?** "

Its words were almost bemused, a mocking vibration that through the air as it filled the rooftop with a relentless charge. But at the same time, there was a slight hint of surprise as it spoke out, and the Princess couldn't help but feel the same way. How was she still here, collapsed and crippled against the dark, while all of her subjects were whisked away? How had she-

" **Has the dark power not crushed your puny hopes?** "

...What?

Those words spurred the princess, and slowly, with all the will she could muster, she opened her eyes.

" **Soon, this kingdom will Vanish, along with all who dwell within.** " There, she saw the Dark Star, its shadowy form and crimson eyes piercing through the dark winds. Its words were heavy, clinging to the world around them, its words almost immutable as he glared forward. " **And you, too, shall sleep eternally in the dark power's embrace!** "

It was speaking with something. Someone. And through the billowing winds, she saw the silhouette of the monster's opponent, standing just as tall as the Dark Star itself.

"Gwa ha ha!" The tyrant wore a grin of his own. No longer forced this time, as his steely eyes stared at the shadowy. "Great dark hurricane! Seriously, perfect backdrop for an awesome final battle! You really sweat the details!"

The woman's eyes widened. Of all the reactions she had expected from the Koopa, this had not been it.

"Listen up! You're saying this kingdom will vanish?" Fearful blue eyes and hateful red eyes both settled on the Bowser's face, the conviction he wore clear as the tyrant pointed a single clawed finger towards his shadowy doppelganger. "Not today!"

His voice tore through the wind, and for a moment, the darkness flickered.

"This kingdom is mine, so _you_ vanish!"

Both the Koopa and the Shadow drew a breath, only to unleash a blazing inferno before them. Heat kicked up, blasting away the wind in a terrible display of power as orange flames fought against a purple light. And through the flickering embers, Princess Peach caught sight of the Koopa's eyes, cocky and sure as he stared at the Dark Star, his voice clear despite the constant howl of the all-encompassing hurricane.

"Showtime!"

* * *

She had to do something. As she watched the two figures fight, Princess Peach knew that she had to do _something_. It felt wrong that, in the face of such adversity, only her Kingdom's mortal enemy was able to stand against the darkness. It felt wrong that she alone stood at the sidelines, while someone else faced the threat that _she_ had been forced to unleash.

So the princess gathered herself.

Fueled by determination, she slowly rose to her feet, the darkness no longer quite so oppressive as she prepared herself. She quickly searched for a weapon, her eyes darting around the winding stage, only to spot a familiar form from the corner of her eyes. Almost instantly, she reached out into the storm, ignoring the pain that wracked at her gloved hand as she grabbed the item.

Her parasol.

The princess smiled, then turned her gaze back to the battle at hand. As brash as he was, Peach knew that Bowser couldn't hope to stand against the Dark Star forever, at least not alone. Yet, before she could move to assist, their enemy acted first, as the black figure drove a claw downwards into the stoney roof. A pool of shadows stretched out, and from the darkness, countless minions crawled out, cruel mockeries of things she once found familiar.

A koopa with hateful red eyes and shadowy black scales was the first to rise, quickly turning towards her before it lunged out with a ferocious snarl. Peach was ready, and quickly bolted to her left, rearing back her parasol as the monster landed beside her. In one swift motion, she brought her weapon forward, knocking the beast back with a single strike, declaring her intent to stand against the shadow.

The dark koopa snarled, before retreating into its bone-white shell, spinning forward in place as a red glow emanated from the monster. Without warning, it launched itself forward, fully intent on crashing into the princess with a nearly unstoppable rage.

And with a swing of her parasol, the princess send the monster back, the force of the impact reverberating through her arm as she forced the creature towards its kin. The monster bowled into a trio of dark koopa, and all four of the creatures exploded into a wisp of smoke, bleeding back into the storm around them.

Two more monsters approached, pitch-black goombas with crimson eyes that sprinted forward in a mad dash towards her.

Just as before, the princess was ready, leaping up into the air as he legs carried her skyward. She twisted herself, bringing her parasol back down, closing the tool around her as she gathered her strength, only to descend back down to the castle as a metal comet.

One dark goomba shattered instantly, and the other was knocked away by the force of the impact, thrown off the side of the castle. The rest of the monsters stood still, carefully watching her with their eyes, waiting for her to act.

And then, from nowhere, the form of Bowser barrelled in, his spiky shell quickly ending the existence of the shadow forms, returning more smoke to the twister around them.

"Gwa ha ha-...huh?" The tyrant's laugh was cut short as he noticed the princess, a single brow raised in confusion as he stared at her. After a few moments, however, his laugh intensified, his fangs clearly visible as he grinned at her. "Hah! Mario's nowhere to be seen, so the princess has to protect herself! Hilarious!"

Peach frowned, her eyes falling on the koopa king as she glared at him. "What's so funny abou-"

"Sorry, princess, but I'm a little bit busy at the moment!"

His voice was followed by a loud clash. Without warning, His doppelganger came rushing in, fist wreathed in shadowy fire, only to be stopped by the tyrant's own clenched hand. The impact rang through the air, and she could've sworn she saw the embers ripple. The shadowy form of Dark Bowser leapt into the air, curling in on itself to form a deadly ball of spikes, only to descend on the Koopa King. Bowser braced himself, and his own rigid shell deflected the monster's descent, another sound ringing through the air.

"Can't you see I'm taking back _my_ kingdom? Bwahahar!" And with that, the koopa rushed forward, his fist slamming against the monster's stomach. Something flew from Dark Bowser's mouth, but the tyrant didn't seem to notice as he charged his shadowly clone down, forcing it back with another powerful punch.

The princess turned her attention to the curious artifact, only to widen in fear as she realized what it was.

Or rather, who.

Staring back at her was the tiny form of Fawful, the man who had caused this all in the first place, completely consumed by the power of the dark star. He too was a mockery of himself, reduced to a pitch-black head with spidery legs, his glasses practically molded into his eyes as it swirled with crimson light. More striking than that, however, was the antenna that grew from the top of his head, ending off in a glowing purple sphere.

That was... the Dark Star! The fragment itself!

Fawful must've noticed the look in her eye, as he immediately bolted away, trying to skitter back towards Bowser and his clone in a single mad rush. However, she wasn't about to let him get away, not when he had already caused so much pain. _Peach wouldn't let him_. The princess gathered herself, focusing on the threat before her, clenching her weapon as she watched the Dark Star.

She was the one who had broken its seal. By her power, the final barrier that the ancients had formed around the evil had been shattered. So, if she had the power to break such a thing, sure she had the power to do more.

No one noticed the glow surround the princess. Bowser was fixed on his shadow clone, and Peach herself pushed away all of her senses. Only the twisted specters, the monsters summoned by the Dark Star, were there to watch the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom as she was surrounded by a blinding glow. Only the shadows were able to witness the woman push forward, chasing after the fragment of evil power in a single streak of pink light.

And only the shadows fully understood what she had done when Peach brought her umbrella down on the Dark Star.

Something cracked. A scream tore through the entire castle, the very air rippling with energy as she heard—felt—the dark star shatter. But more than that, Princess Peach felt the soothing warmth around her slowly seep into the fractured fragment, a tiny seed of light that burned into the darkness.

The shadows rippled, convulsed, then ceased to be.

In a single silent moment, a blinding light erupted from the shattered star, and consumed all.

* * *

She hurt all over.

The first thing that came to the princess's mind was a sensation of fatigue and pain. For a moment, she had wondered what she had done the previous night, since she could think of nothing from her normal duties that would've...

"Princess!" A sonorous voice echoed out. The Princess awoke proper. Immediately, her eyes shot open and the girl rose to her feet, turning her attention towards the source of the sound. Her worry quickly faded to relief as she caught the familiar sight of a certain Star Sprite. The tiny sprite wore a smile, her eyes fixed on the princess as she fluttered about in the air. "You did it! I can't believe it, but you did it!"

"Starlow?" The woman was confused, her eyes following the sprite as she slowly drifted along the wind. "Did what? What did I do?"

"You defeated it!" The Sprite's words did little to placate her question. She was just as lost now as she had been moments ago, and the princess gave the tiny creature a stare as she- "The Dark Star! You defeated the Dark Star!"

"What?!" And just like that, she recalled what had happened. Her eyes immediately turned away from the sprite to her surroundings, trying to see if it was truly the case. Instead of the artifact, however, the Princess found herself staring at unfamiliar woods. Had... had they been launched so far? She remembered a bright light after she struck the Dark Star... Did it explode? Was that why she hurt? The princess turned her gaze back to the Sprite. "Wait... the forest? What happened?"

At those words, Starlow's expression fell, stopping in the air for a moment as she stared back at the princess. Peach could tell that something was wrong, as worry flashed in the jubilant Sprite's eyes. However, the Sprite remained silent, and Peach found her eyes wandering through the scenery once more.

"Starlow...?"

"Princess..." A familiar male voice drew Peach's attention, and she quickly turned to the source. A small bit of relief welled up inside her the moment she saw the two brothers, standing safe and sound before her. Yet, just like the Sprite, their own expression seemed a bit more reserved. Worried, despite the fact that they had won against the shadows. Why?

"Something happened after you destroyed the Dark Star..." Mario's voice answered her.

Something...?

"We're not too sure what yet, princess, but... well..." Luigi's words followed his brother's, equally subdued as he looked away from her, his eyes narrowing as he focused on the trees. "It sent us somewhere. And we're not too sure where."

"You're... not?" Peach began to feel some of the worry the two plumbers had felt. After all, they were the ones most familiar with the area surrounding the Mushroom Kingdom, so if they didn't recognize where they were... what did that mean? "We don't know where we are, then? Or how to get back to the Kingdom?"

"A-about that..." A tiny voice cleared her throat. Three pairs of eyes turned away from one another to face the Sprite, who had been silent up until now. Starlow gazed back at them with a solemn expression, her eyes filled with worry as she stared forward. "Normally, I would be able to help... After all, we Star Sprites have watched over your world for countless generations, so under normal circumstances, I'd be able to find the Mushroom Kingdom. But..."

Princess Peach froze, her eyes fixed on the sprite. The way she was speaking was enough to tell the woman that this was most certainly not normal.

Starlow gestured skywards. The three travelers from the Mushroom Kingdom stared up.

And a single broken moon stared back down at them, illuminated by a foreign, alien sky.


	2. Forest 1-1

**Forest 1-1**

* * *

"Where are we?"

It was the princess's voice that eventually broke the silence, her words filled with concern and worry as she stared up into the moonlit sky. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Peach completely still, her head tilted upwards as she held her hands towards her chest.

"I'm sorry princess... but we don't know."

And it was his brother's voice came second, timid as it always was, yet unmistakably clear all the same. Rather than saw, Mario heard the moment his brother turned away from the sight, the taller man's footsteps sounding out against the forest grass as he approached the princess. Or, perhaps he was approaching Starlow to ask the sprite a question. Really, his brother could've just as easily been making his way back to the glade that they had landed on in the first place.

Mario didn't know. Unlike his brother, he couldn't turn away, and the man's eyes remained locked with the night sky as he felt his body tense.

"I can take another look, but I don't know if that's for the best. Since we landed, I noticed a few things in the distance that..."

The chiming voice of the Star Sprite was the next to speak, and the ringing tone of her words were in stark contrast to the scene around them. It was almost uplifting how Starlow spoke, a silent bell barely ringing as she fluttered in the air. During his rantings, Bowser had called the Star Sprite Chippy, and at this moment, where the tiny yellow sprite's form fluttered beneath the night sky, Mario couldn't help but agree.

... The night sky. Now that he thought about it, this was the first time he really got a good look at it.

Sure, he caught a little bit of it back when they had first fallen into this world, but at the time, most of his attention had been focused on Bowser. Then, after the tyrant had spoken his words and left, the plumber's concerns turned to the safety of his brother and the princess. Then, it was the worried expression on Starlow's face, downcast and full of doubt as she tried to find their bearings. Then, it was the woods themselves, constantly rustling with activity as distant shapes shifted ominously. Then, it was the...

The...

The plumber clenched his teeth, his hands balling into a fist as his silly white gloves did little to mute the pressure. The corner of his mustached mouth curled downwards, a tiny frown forming on his face, an gesture that was barely noticeable to all but himself as Mario glared at the sky. Just who was he making these excuses for? Because, despite his best efforts, he knew that he couldn't fool himself.

And yet, despite his best effort, he couldn't stop himself from trying.

How could he? After all, the longer he stared at that unfamiliar sky, the more his chest ached, as stifling emotions and endless doubts unerringly rose up.

Fear, apprehension, worry... As he watched the shattered moon drift in the night sky, those feelings continued to grow. The worst part was, they hadn't appeared because of how unfamiliar those distant stars and broken moon had seemed—oh no, that would be simple and easy to deal with.

Rather, the reason why those emotions had taken root was the exact same reason why he continued to try and push those emotions aside... Why he had tried to drown out his thoughts with petty excuses and flimsy justifications, and why he knew he could never succeed.

Try as he might, the man named Mario could not shake the feeling of being lost in a different world. And try as he might, he could not escape how familiar that particular feeling was.

"It's going to be okay, Bro."

A gloved hand fell on his shoulder. Mario released a breath that he hadn't even noticed he held, and as he heard the clear voice of his brother, the red-garbed plumber found enough strength to turn away from the moon. His eyes turned to his brother, staring at him for a few moments, before finally returning his words with a quiet nod.

"Yeah... You're right."

The man's voice was low, not quite having the same conviction he expected. Still, it was something, and Mario clung to that something, slowly turning away from his brother as his eyes settled back onto the final member of their wayward trio. Really, if he thought about it, Peach was the one they should be most concerned about. Despite the... familiar feelings that their arrival brought him, Mario knew that he they were still that: familiar.

So, with a practiced motion, the man straightened himself up, pushing himself onward as he forced on a smile, his eyes lingering on Peach for a few short moments before he finally turned back to face Luigi. "... You're right. Besides, if you think about it, it's not so bad; we've had some practice with this. The princess, on the other hand, needs all the support she can get."

Luigi nodded, but said nothing else, and both brothers gradually turned their attention back to the princess and the Star Sprite.

"...still worried about Bowser. I still can't believe you three had been hiding in his stomach this entire time!"

Fortunately for Mario, neither Peach nor Starlow had noticed the brothers' discussion. Taking in one last deep breath, man relaxed his face, settling in to a more pleasant expression as he approached the two. From what he could tell, it sounded like Starlow was in the middle of explaining to Peach what had happened since they had arrived here. Which... was probably for the best. Even now, the plumber still couldn't believe that Bowser had just... left.

He had expected the koopa to make a huge fuss about everything, and for the first few minutes, he did. The tyrant couldn't believe that he and Luigi had survived the Vacuum mushroom antics, nor had Bowser been patient when he had learned how much they had helped him during his giant battles. Yet, as the conversation fell to the Dark Star, then to their entrance into this new world, the Koopa grew... silent. Filled with the same dread and concern that had claimed everyone else he-

The plumber's eyes widened, as he caught the fleeting shadow of _something_ from the edge of his vision. Mario turned to the source, eyes narrowing in concern as he peered into the forest. Red eyes and ivory plates stared back at him, rigid lights that moved along the shapeless shadows, and as one of the silhouettes stepped into view, the plumber's body tensed.

"Princess, Starlow. I'm-a sorry to interrupt, but..."

Mario's voice was low as he watched the thing step from the foliage, forcing his words as he kept his eyes fixed on the monster. Red eyes, white shell, and fur that was nearly pitch black... There was no mistaking it. The monster in front of him looked almost exactly like the things that the Dark Star had spewed.

"... It's-a not safe here."

* * *

"I don-Ack!"

Peach's voice was sudden, rising above the battlefield in a single alarmed cry, and the plumber couldn't help but turned away from his opponent as he shot a worried glance towards the princess.

"Hi-yah!"

Only to find that Peach had already resolved her issue, the telltale sound of her parasol colliding against solid shadow ringing out as the princess glared at one of the monster wolves, giving its fading body a single harrumph as she spoke up once more. "... I don't understand! I thought you said I destroyed the Dark Star!"

"I-I don't understand it either, but... Mario! Your left!"

At Starlow's words, the plumber brought his attention back to his opponent from earlier, turning back just in time to spot the large bear thing closing in to him, one of its massive claws raised menacingly as it barrelled towards him. However, Mario was no stranger to battle, and the man reacted almost instantly; Before the monster could take another step, the plumber was airborne, with only cracked earth at the area where he once stood. Unable to comprehend Mario's motions, the monster stumbled forward in an ineffectual swing, lashing at the air as the red Italian descended.

Boots collided against the monster's plate with a staggering crack, and the beast unleashed a painful roar, before collapsing to the ground. As the bear crumpled beneath him, the plumber leapt again, maintaining his momentum as he used his opponent as springboard. And just like that, Mario was in the air once more, only giving a single look to the now-fading form of his opponent, before turning his attention back to the rest of the battle.

Something was... odd about these monsters. But for some reason, he couldn't figure out exactly what it was, and the plumber had no choice but to remain silent as his eyes fell on the rest of the battlefield.

A few more wolves had approached the the princess now, their motions worryingly fluid and swift as another one tried to close in on her. However, her parasol and Starlow's guidance ensured that Peach was never caught off guard, and each attack made on the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom had resulted in a concussed shadow monster.

Closer to the center of the clearing stood Luigi, a fireflower in his hand as he brought it up to the air. A flash of light surrounded his brother, and after a few moments, Luigi's outfit flickered with the familiar hue of white and green, as the power-up took effect. Yet, Mario couldn't help but worry as he watched his brother turn back to his opponents, two boar creatures that attacked alongside a pack of smaller wolf monsters.

It was clear that the green plumber wasn't as comfortable with combat as he was, and all his brother could do was lob a few haphazard fireballs in an attempt to stave off the monsters. One of the boars took offense to the gesture, curling up into a ball as it rolled in place for a few moments, before speeding off towards his brother. Thankfully, Luigi was swift, and quickly dove out of the way from that attack, leaving the shadow pig helpless as it collided into a thick tree, its tusks buried into it. Green flames ended that monster's existence, and that display had been enough to give the monsters pause.

Mario's expression softened; It seemed that his brother didn't need the help after all. So, instead, he continued scanning the ground below him, searching for the most opportune spot to land.

And, perhaps conveniently so, Mario's eyes fell onto another bear monster, the shadowy creature almost on a direct path for his projected landing spot as it trudged into view.

Mario twisted himself to the side, adjusting his arc as he refined his aim, lining his boots up with the monster's back. As he felt gravity begin to take hold, a single thought rose up in the plumber's mind, as he finally recognized took hold, and Mario descended, the man gritting his teeth as he crashed downwards to the-

The second bear roared, slamming its forearms down onto the ground as it reared up its back. It was almost as if the monster was bracing itself, the white shell on its back shifting as the... spikes...

Mario's eyes widened in alarm, immediately recognizing what the monster had planned as he tried to wrench himself away from his path. Yet, momentum was not on his side, and he simply didn't have enough time to move out of the way. With a grimace, the plumber prepared for the painful landing... Hopefully, he wouldn't be too injured from the impact, and depending on how much pain he'd be in, he should be able to retreat long enough to use a mushroom or something.

As he ran over the contingency in his mind, however, the red plumber heard the familiar sound of shell meeting boot.

Mario's attention turned away from the beast, shifting to the source of the noise. As his gaze settled back to the center of the glade, the plumber was just in time to catch the sight of his brother with a single foot outstretched, boot still wobbling a bit in the air as a green shell flew outwards from the man. With the familiar hum, the koopa shell rang through the air, a blur of green light that steadily closed in on the spiked bear.

The monster in question had been just as prepared for Luigi's attack as Mario was. With a thundering crack, the shell collided with the monster's head, disappearing in a deadly cloud of shrapnel as it left behind a visible crack on the bear's plated face. The sound of shattered shell was accompanied by a painful roar, the monster abandoning its stance as it reared back in pain, staggering onto its hind legs as it thrashed blindly against the air.

His eyes widened, and the plumber immediately recognized the opportunity. Mario quickly turned back towards his brother, giving him a thankful nod as confidence surged through him. With his landing spot no longer a bed of bear-spikes, the red Italian twisted in the air, trying to focus some momentum into his feet as he aimed his heavy boots down towards the monster.

Stunned by the green shell, the bear could do nothing to protect itself, and the fracture that had formed on its mask grew in severity as Mario's feet collided with the monster's face.

Rather than launch himself into the air again, Mario shifted his landing to a more reasonable spot, his feet soon touching the ground as he settled on the grass beside the bear monster. This time, the plumber decided to use a different strategy, and after rooting through his pockets for a few moments, Mario found what he was looking for. With another shell in hand the plumber turned to face his brother.

"Luigi!" That was all he needed to say. Mario knew his brother had been ready, and threw the shell onto the ground, letting it spin in place for a few short moments before giving it a solid kick. And just like that, the shell sped off, leaving a visible mark on the grassy fields as he sent it towards one of the remaining boar monsters.

The Boar curled itself into a ball, steadily beginning to spin as it prepared its own attack focused purely on Luigi as it released a threatening growl. However, that meant that it hadn't noticed Mario's attack, and in a single loud snap, shell met monster. And unlike the shell that his brother had kicked, Mario's weapon had remained intact, ricocheting off of the boar's snout as it stopped the monster in its tracks, before flying off towards the green-garbed Italian.

His brother was ready, and matched the kick with his own, his foot wreathed in fire as it snapped through the air. Once more, the shell sped towards the boar.

This time, the shadow was a bit more prepared, its red eyes narrowing as it focused on the shell. Not willing to suffer the same fate twice, the boar dove to the side, a cumbersome motion that had, nonetheless, allowed it to avoid the flaming shell. However, despite the apparent miss, Mario couldn't help but smile at his brother, having no small amount of pride as he saw a plume of green flame erupt around their evasive opponent moments later.

And just like that, one of the larger threats burned away, fading into nothing but smoke and ash as the two brothers turned their sights to the rest of the pack. The two plumbers stood silent for a few short moments, simply watching as the remaining wolves began to fidget beneath their gaze, tensing and shifting as they began to circle the two. One of the wolves tried to lunge forward, releasing an angry snarl in defiance, only to be warded back by a fireball.

Mario reached into his pouch, a deliberate motion as he sifted through his items, only to turn to his brother with a smile as he found his intended object. With a slow motion, the red plumber a fireflower of his own, hefting it into the air as the item unleashed a blinding light. The light enveloped the man, flickering and flashing as it covered his outfit, slowly shifting his familiar red and blue attire to a fiery hue of white and red.

He gave his brother a single nod.

"Let's-a go."

Luigi returned it.

"Okie dokie."

* * *

For Mario, the rest of the battle came with ease.

Between the straightforward mindlessness of the two-legged shadow monsters, the waning pack of isolated wolf monsters, and the exceedingly effective application of their fireflowers, the actual conflict itself had ended quickly. It was... a bit unsettling that the monsters had fought till the end, but considering their shadowy nature, as well as the single-mindedness that the ones summoned by the Dark Star had shown, Mario couldn't be too surprised.

What he _could_ be surprised by, however, was their existence in the first place. Almost immediately after the battle had concluded, Peach turned her questions to Starlow, concern filling her voice as she asked about the shadow monsters.

"Are you absolutely sure that I destroyed the Dark Star's core?"

"Yes, princess, I'm sure." The Star Sprite's tone was patient as she nodded, her gaze shifting from Peach to the sky above. "I can guarantee that, the moment you drove your parasol through the core piece, you shattered the Dark Star."

"B-But... What are these, then? Why do they look so similar to the _things_ the Dark Star used?"

According to the princess, the enemies that they had fought bore a great resemblance to the monsters summoned by the Dark Star, during its attempt to consume the Mushroom Kingdom. Not that he had seen those monsters himself, since he and his brother had been inside Bowser at the time... Still, from the way the princess had described them, with hateful red eyes, dark colouration, and the prominent white plating, there were enough similarities that it simply couldn't be a coincidence. And coupled with how they both faded into shadows the same way when they were defeated, and it wasn't hard to guess that the Dark Star was involved in some way.

But was it? Mario wasn't so sure, and the man's brow narrowed as he brought a gloved hand up to his jaw, slowly stroking his chin as his eyes fell on the now-charred forest clearing. These monsters... he couldn't help but think that there was something more to them.

Peach said that they were just like the Dark Star's minions, fighting ferociously and without regard for themselves. And that was certainly true for some of them... but at the same time, that wasn't all she said. She had been most vehement on how they _looked_ , on how the shadows were red-eyed goombas, or twisted Koopas that wore bone-white shells. No... They were...

Mario's eyes widened. _They were animals_. How did he not notice before? To the princess, they might've just been simple animals, but to Mario, their forms were eerily similar to something that he had almost forgotten.

He wasn't sure if Luigi made the same connection he did.

The red plumber gave his brother a worried look, and while Luigi returned the gesture, he couldn't be completely sure that they had been thinking the same thing. It wasn't like he could just ask him, either, at least not when the princess was still here. She had enough on her mind as is, and Mario didn't want to worry her further with something he wasn't entirely sure on.

Did he even want to be sure on this matter? If these things were just like the monsters summoned by the Dark Star, then the only way they could be here in the first place was if their... home... had suffered a similar fate.

Mario's eyes shifted skyward. Was that why the moon was broken?

"Huh? Hey! Who's there?" But before he could think on the issue any further, Starlow's voice rang out, a single questioning tone as she drew the attention of the three travelers from the Mushroom Kingdom. Without warning, she sped into the treeline, a glowing trail of stardust in her wake as she slipped into a bush. Mario followed the Star Sprite's path, concern on his face as he gradually approached the edge of the clearing. "Who do you think you- Ack! Help!"

Mario balled his fists, his body tensing as he prepared himself for a fight. His companions followed, Peach drawing her parasol while Luigi clutched his hammer. The three moved as one, slowly making their way closer to the hidden bushes, eyes peeled for any movement.

"How curious." A stranger's voice echoed from the trees, and a man stepped forward. In his hand was Starlow, flailing about wildly as she struggled against his grasp, the man's index finger and thumb pinched around her star antennae as she tried to squirm free. "I must admit, when I had first heard the commotion out here, I was prepared for many things. But this? Well..."

"H-hey! C'mon! Lemmie go! We can talk this out, right?" The Sprite's voice was desperate as she struggled against the man's grasp, her eyes fixed on the man with the white hair. "We mean you no harm!"

"Is that so?" Mario and his group tensed for a moment as they saw the man's eyes narrow, his piercing stare barely hidden behind his glasses as his gaze shifted from Starlow to themselves.

Yet, after a few short moments, the green-dressed man let out a sigh, no longer as guarded as he had been as he released his grip. The Sprite quickly squirmed away from the man, a worried look on Starlow's face as she floated back to the trio.

"T-thanks... And we really mean it! We're not looking for trouble or anything!"

His eyes settled on the sprite, his empty hand now trailing up to his face as he pushed his glasses upwards. His other hand remained at his side, gripping a curious cane as he kept his focus on the three wayward souls.

"I see. If that is the case, then I'm sure you wouldn't mind answering a few questions, correct?"


	3. Forest 1-2

**Forest 1-2**

* * *

Suspicion filled Luigi's mind as he stared at the stranger.

Now, this might've seemed a bit weird, especially since it was coming from _him_ of all people, but the tall Italian plumber couldn't help but mistrust mysterious people dressed in green. It might've been because of all their conflicts with Bowser, his Koopas, or even Fawful, or maybe it was just because of some knee-jerk reaction about someone else wearing the same colours as him... But, whatever the case might've been, the green-garbed plumber simply didn't trust the person before them.

It didn't help that they had no clue where they were, either. The only thing they really knew about their surroundings was that they were lost in some forest somewhere, completely overrun with mysterious shadowy monsters. To make matters worse, the monsters themselves were nothing like what they had seen in the mushroom kingdom, as the beasts acted far more ferociously than even the most territorial of animals. Coupled with the ominous moon that hung overhead, it was clear that they were lost in some violent world, far away from home, with no civilization in sight.

At least, no civilization beyond the mysterious new arrival.

Thinking on it, that man's sudden appearance, in a world that seemed otherwise untamed and violent, were probably what contributed most to Luigi's suspicions. The last thing they had expected to find, after being assaulted by such violent monsters, were a friendly face of any description. Yet, the man had appeared immediately after the conflict had ended, and seemed completely undisturbed by the monsters' presence as his questions had immediately been turned towards them.

Was this something normal for the people of this... land? Or was there something else at play? The green plumber simply didn't know what to expect.

But, rather than voicing his doubts, Luigi ultimately decided to follow the lead of his brother and the Princess, a familiar role for the green plumber as he simply resolved to stay on his guard, keeping quiet as the group hesitantly turned their attention back to the man.

"Okay." As usual, his brother took initiative, Mario's tone a little bit lighter than it was before, filled with a bit more conviction as the red-garbed plumber stepped forward. "So, what-a do you want to know?"

It wasn't hard for Luigi to spot the surprising on the man's face, and honestly, the taller plumber couldn't blame him. He hadn't exactly expected his brother to go straight into that particular tone, given their situation, but... maybe it was Mario's way of diffusing things? After all, the man was still technically polite in his request, so there wasn't a need to antagonize him yet. Still, the effects of the Fireflower hadn't run out yet, and the green plumber saw no reason not to stay on guard.

"Well, I suppose the best place to start would be... Your identities and purpose." There was a slight pause as the older man shifted his gaze between the four, pausing for a bit longer as his eyes lingered on Starlow. "Who are you all? And why are you all here?"

"Oh, I can answer that!" Immediately, Starlow spoke up, the sprite returning the man's look with a more cheerful one of her own as she spun in place. "I'm Starlow, a Star Sprite!"

"A... Star Sprite?"

"Mmhmm! And this here is Mario and Luigi!" Her words were followed by two quick hops, one from his brother and one from himself, as they both leapt a few meters into the air. The man's intrigued expression seemed to grow as he stared at them, brow furrowing as he stared at the two plumbers. "But, most importantly, this is Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom."

Between his brother's enthusiastic nod and the Princess's curtsy, Luigi wasn't quite sure what sort of reaction to expect from the man's response. If this truly was some mysterious world, then all the names and titles should've been foreign to the strange, white-haired individual. Yet, the moment Starlow finished her words, the plumber spotted an odd hint of recognition in the man's eye, his expression twitching for a split moment as the green-garbed stranger stared at the princess.

"As for what we're doing here... Well, I guess the best way to describe it is that we're lost? You wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you, Mr...?"

"Ozpin." The man's answer was immediate, his gaze shifting away from Peach, resting on the two plumbers for only a moment as he settled his attention back towards Sprite.

Honestly, Luigi wasn't too sure what to think about the man's reactions; It was clear that the stranger was transfixed on Starlow, but the plumber couldn't tell whether or not that was a good thing. As cordial as he might've seemed, the two brothers were more than ready to react, should the man attempt something less friendly.

"As for where we are... I take it you aren't familiar with Vale's eastern forests?"

All four shook their heads. Well, except Starlow, who had resorted to shaking her entire form, but either way, their sentiment was still clearly conveyed to Ozpin, if the man's immediate frown was any indication.

"I see... Well, in that case, it would be best if-"

And then a copse of trees exploded.

Instantly, fire formed in the two plumbers' hands, as red and green flames spewed out into the night air. Whether it was a sudden attack by the monsters of this world, or a sudden ploy by the seemingly benign stranger, the brothers were ready, and their mood quickly shifted from a tentative conversational tone to one of seasoned combat. From the corner of his eyes, Luigi saw his brother turn towards the blast, which quickly prompted the taller plumber's attention towards the named Ozpin instead.

But, rather than a sudden attack, all Luigi found in that man's expression was a look of surprise.

Ozpin, like the two brothers, had immediately adopted a cautious stance, brow raised as his eyes darted around their surroundings. Then, moments later, his eyes widened, the man noticing _something_ as his gaze fell back towards the group of four. "...This is bad. We need to get out of here, now!"

"Wait, what's going on? Why is-" The princess voiced their worries, her words filling the air as she stared at the man.

"There's no time to explain! Please, follow me!" Already, the man began to move, gesturing towards some spot behind him as he turned back towards the trees. Doubt immediately surged forward in Luigi's mind, but before he could give it voice, a dozen more explosions sounded out.

As abrupt as the first had been, more pockets of earth-shattering power arrived, marked with neither warning nor purpose as they kicked up clouds of fire and dirt, filling the air with a suffocating heat as embers danced amidst clouds of smoke. The man named Ozpin waved towards them, the sight of his pristine white cane piercing the debris that had filled the air, and the four travelers shared only a single glance with one another before they made their way forward.

After all, whatever plot the man might've had, following him was still better than exploding violently due to mysterious causes.

* * *

"What's-a going on?"

Luigi's voice shouted forward, his eyes quickly darting every so often from the path in front of them to the explosions behind them. It was clear that something was going on, either some sort of violent exchange or attack, but neither their surroundings nor the man named Ozpin had provided them with any answers. Instead, the only thing that answered to his questions were the constant sounds of violent eruptions, steadily growing dimmer as they retreated further into the woods.

But, while they did grow quieter, the sounds never truly faded.

Even now, after what had seemed like an hour of constant running, the noise still thundered through the air, and no small amount of monsters had been stirred by the echoing quake. Once again, Luigi fired a burst of green flame behind him, warding off yet another bloodthirsty bear monster, his attack leaving an emerald blaze in the forest as he warded off another pursuer.

"... The fact that you need to ask certainly cements your claims of being lost."

Eventually, Ozpin spoke, bringing the group to a stop as they settled beside a large tree. His tone was far less frantic than what their situation had suggested, the man's words far more measured than anything else as he settled his gaze forward. A pack of the shadowy wolf monsters stared back, fangs bared as several of the monsters glared at them, but but neither the travelers from the Mushroom Kingdom nor the green-garbed cane-wielder seemed worried.

The frontmost wolf moved first, dashing towards the mysterious man in a reckless charge as it extended its claws. Without changing his pace, Ozpin flashed his cane forward, keeping one eye in front of him as he shot the group a quick glance. "Tell me, where did you say you all came from?"

"I don't think we-Hiyah!"

Of course, Peach wasn't helpless either, and Luigi couldn't help but notice his brother's smile as they heard the familiar sound of parasol meeting. A few more sounds echoed out, leaving nothing to imagination as pained howls and puffs of smoke quickly replaced the wolves' snarls, and after a few moments, the princess spoke once more. "Sorry about that... But anyways, I don't think we did. We're all denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. Is... Is that name familiar to you?"

The princess's doubtful words were followed by an ominous silence, marked only by the faint explosive drums that echoed in the distance. After a few moments, the man shook his head, giving each of them a solemn look. "I'm sorry to say, but it is not. I've never heard of a Kingdom with such a name before at all."

And so, their worries were confirmed.

Between Starlow's words, the broken moon above, their hostile surroundings, and now Ozpin's response, it was clear to the plumber that they were completely lost. Even from his position, he could clearly Peach's expression fall, as the woman's shoulders drooping in dismay as her arms fell to her side. Without a single word, the green-garbed Italian gave his brother a push, a light shove towards the princess's direction. Mario's steps carried him towards the princess, and he offered her a reassuring hand as the two stood in silence.

Luigi turned away from the two, slowly making his way towards the other man in green instead, as the plumber gave his two friends a worried glance. After a few moments, however, his gaze returned to the man named Ozpin, and the taller plumber kept his voice quiet as he spoke out once more, concern heavy in his tone. "You... said 'a Kingdom', right? Does that mean that you've heard of others?"

"Yes, actually..." For what it was worth, the mysterious man had enough tact to stay quiet, and the plumber could see no small amount of concern on Ozpin's face as he slowly turned away from Peach and Mario. Slowly, his eyes returned to Luigi, as the grey-haired man shifted his glasses, giving the green-garbed italian a simple nod before he continued. "Do the names of Vale or Vacuo mean anything to you? Mistral or Atlas? ...Mantle?"

With each name the man spoke, Luigi shook his head. And with each negative the plumber gave, Ozpin frowned a little bit more, his brown eyes fixed on Luigi as he took in his responses.

"... I see. That's quite disconcerting. After all, those are the only Kingdoms in the known world."

A chill ran through Luigi's back as the man stared at him, not a single trace of deception in Ozpin's voice as he spoke out, before falling quiet. Then, silence reigned once again, true silence this time, as even the distant explosions had faded away completely. And, in the place of those dull drums, only the still night air offered any sound, the quiet broken by the occasional breeze.

"But, if that is the case..." Eventually, the man spoke once more, taking in a deep breath as he slowly turned away from the group, slowly shifting his gaze to the woods beyond. "Then it certainly explains why I found you three- No... You four in such a location."

"What do you mean by 'such a location'?" Doubt was heavy in Luigi's voice as he stared at the man, before shifting his gaze back to the area around them. Once again, all he saw were mysterious forests, filled with the occasional red-eyed shadow hidden in the distance, the monsters not daring to approach them. "Where... where were we? Are we? And what was with those explosions earlier?"

"I never enjoy acting as the bearer of bad news." Ozpin's eyes returned to the group once more, a solemn expression fixed on his face as he did so, staring straight at the four as he straightened his posture. "Tell me... Do any of you understand the phrase 'No man's land'?"

Luigi froze as he stared at the mysterious green-garbed man. Not in the mushroom kingdom, of course, but... he _had_ heard of the phrase. And the plumber didn't miss the wry smile that had formed on Ozpin's face the moment his eyes met his. "I see. Then you'll know the severity of my statements when I say that you four had unwittingly wandered into no man's land."

"Was that why the explosions were..."

"Yes. To ensure that the area remained... uncontested, and to deter the possibility of infiltrators, the general in charge of the conflict in this area had deemed the action necessary." Another nod from Ozpin, one that held no sign of deceit as he stared at Luigi. "And it was fortunate that I found you all when I did. Had I not noticed the signs of your conflict, I fear that you would've all been caught in the bombardment."

Bombardment... Luigi had no illusions as to what would've happened. Of course, there was still the possibility that Ozpin had been exaggerating events, or had refrained from telling them the whole truth, but, even if that were the case, it was a fact that they had been completely lost and confused, deposited in another world without anything to guide them. Even if the shadowy monsters had not been there, they would've suffered greatly from the subsequent shelling.

"Who are they... fighting against?"

"Before I answer that, I must first ask a question of my own. Could you please explain to me how the four of you ended up in such a precarious location in the first place, without a clue as to where you were?" Ozpin's gaze turned away from the plumber, falling instead to Starlow, a glint in his eye as he brought a hand up to his chin. "I do not doubt that there is more to you four than meets the eye."

The green-garbed plumber gave the rest of his friends a glance, the four wayward travelers exchanging a worried look, before his brother and the princess gave him a resolute nod. Slowly, Luigi turned back to face the man named Ozpin, taking in a nervous breath as he closed his eyes, slowly trying to figure out the best way to tell their story, before gradually opening them.

"Okay... Well, I guess it all started back when Mario and I were called to Princess Peach's castle..."

A cough rose up from his brother, drawing the attention of both green-garbed individuals. "Erm, Luigi? Are you really starting the story from the beginning?"

"Don't worry, Mario. I'll try to go over it as quick as possible." With an enthusiastic nod, the tall plumber turned back towards Ozpin, clearing his throat as he began recalling the events that had led to their ridiculous adventure.

* * *

"... And that's when you found us, after we fought those monster things. Right, guys?"

As Luigi finished his recollection of the events, he gave a look over to his friends, a proud expression on his face as he went over the events of the past few... however long it'd been in the time-span of two hours. Sure, it might've been a bit wordy, and he might've picked up a few odd story-telling habits from Professor E. Gadd, but it was still informative, right?

... A bit of Luigi's enthusiasm died when his eyes fell on Mario, Peach and Starlow, all propped up against a large tree, the audible sound of sleep emanating from the three.

"I see." A voice and a cough drew the plumber's attention away from his friends, and the Italian quickly turned his gaze back to Ozpin with a hesitant look in his eyes. However, whatever worries he had about his recollection quickly dissipated when he saw the thoughtful expression that was on the other man's face, as the grey-haired man gave a contemplative stare skywards. "Well... that was certainly an interesting story. Though, I must admit, some parts were a bit more... fanciful than what I had expected."

The plumber froze. For a moment, he had forgotten that he was no longer in the Mushroom Kingdom. And, despite the fact that he had gotten used to that world's oddities, it was clear that everything that had happened were still just that: oddities. Even if he could scarcely remember a life without talking mushrooms or megalomanic turtles, Luigi could still see how it might've seemed a bit... weird. Outrageous.

His gaze returned to the man named Ozpin, suddenly very conscious of everything he had said, his eyes shifting downwards as he stared at the grass. "Err... Well, I understand how it might sound a bit outlandish, but I assure you that everything I said was true..."

"Oh, make no mistake, I do not necessarily doubt your words."

"Really?" Luigi blinked at that admission, turning up to face the man as he stared at Ozpin. "You really believe my story?"

"Indeed." He gave the green-garbed Italian a mysterious smile, his glasses glinting in the moonlight as he turned back to face the plumber. "I believe that a great deal of stories hold some amount of truth to them, and from the way you've told it, I'm certain that your story in particular is no small exception."

That was an odd way to put it. The plumber gave the man a curious stare, not quite sure what to make of Ozpin's response. Still, it was better than being outright ignored or dismissed, so he eventually gave the grey-haired cane-wielder a hesitant nod. "Thank... you?"

"No, thank you." Ozpin's voice was insistent on that part, and the man's expression softened as he stared at the plumber, before shifting his gaze over to his friends. "Now, at the very least, I understand your positions on the matter. Considering the... environment that you all came from, I'm must say that I'm quite thankful to learn that, at the very least, you're all understanding individuals."

Luigi wasn't quite sure where the man was going with this, confusion evident on his face as he gave Ozpin a curious stare. But, before he could ask the man what he meant, Ozpin continued his words, gesturing towards his friends. "With that out of the way, could you please wake your friends? After all, I suspect none of you have any interest in the current conflict, so it would be better if we make our way to the closest town instead."

Well, that much was true. The last thing Luigi wanted was to involve him and his friends with something as dangerous as a... battle? The other man had said conflict, but with things like artillery, just what exactly was the scale of everything? The plumber's eyes fell, his expression downcast as he released a sigh. Did they honestly land in a strange new world, right in the middle of a war? Why a war? What exactly was going on?

"When..." With a look on concern on his face, the green plumber shifted his gaze back upwards, resting his eyes on the man named Ozpin as he asked the question that was now plaguing his mind. "When you say, what exactly do you mean? How bad is it? And... Why are people fighting?"

"Why indeed..." A sigh escaped the man's lips as he turned away from Luigi's sleeping friends, fixing his eyes back on the taller Italian man, Ozpin's face suddenly weary as he tried to formulate the words. "People fight for any number of reasons. Perceived injustice, status quo, greed, need, resources, power... The list goes on."

Those words did not inspire any confidence.

"While I do not know their exact reasons for fighting, I can tell you this. What sparked the conflict was, in fact, a perceived injustice; One born from segregation, stereotype, and a lack of empathy or understanding that some people held for their fellow... well, people, really."

All the usual reasons... Reasons that had partially held true, even in the Mushroom Kingdom, and certainly in the world before that.

"Or, perhaps, it was apathy that had festered into something else. Whatever the causes may be, this war around us is the result... But, before I begin my story proper, you should wake up your friends." With that, Ozpin began to turn around, slowly raising his cane towards a single direction, a seemingly random point in the woods. "The closest village, the Village of Timpani, is four hours in that direction. A fair amount of time, perhaps, but not nearly enough to talk about the conflict at hand."

Four hours. That was... quite a while. Yet, Ozpin had said that it still wasn't enough. This was definitely not what the plumber had expected to learn about when he had asked his question. With a worried frown, Luigi began to make his way to his friends, not quite sure what to say as he began waking the others up.

"... Conflict. I suppose the first thing I should say, then, is what it's being known as. To one side, this is simply a violent display that had gotten out of hand, a simple bloody war perpetuated by a group of outspoken radicals." The voice of the grey-haired man was distant this time, almost reflective as he stared at the sky above. Slowly, the rest of the group from the Mushroom Kingdom began to stir.

"But to the other? This is a civil rights movement, one that encompasses the livelihood and well-being of all the Faunus on Remnant. And to them, it's a revolution."


	4. Forest 1-3

**Forest 1-3**

* * *

Shattered timber and cracked bone echoed into the night air. There was a faint whine of pain, too, but the Koopa King didn't particularly care for that last bit of noise, and was completely remorseless as he approached his opponent.

Not that it could really be called that. The black-furred creature had barely put up a fight, even though it had been the one dumb enough to attack _him_ in the first place.

The creature seemed to wince as Bowser approached it, flinching with each step the turtle took, a small quake kicking up dirt and debris with each time his ominous footfalls met with the earth as he drew closer to the crippled animal. Yes... it was probably more accurate to call this thing an animal than an opponent, as it was utterly helpless before the foul him. Even now, the useless bear was unable to do anything but twitch in pain as it struggled to right itself.

It was having so much trouble, but the Tyrant refused to help. Instead, Bowser glared down at the creature, pausing for just a moment as crimson eyes stared back up at him, before he brought a single cleave downward, razor-sharp claws meet fur and flesh in one fell swoop as the pitiful cries of the dying creature rose up into the night sky. If this had been the first creature he had maimed, maybe he would've been confused by the thick smoke that seeped from the wounds, a gaseous tar that took the place of crimson blood.

But it wasn't the first. In fact, the Koopa had lost count long ago, since he had never been one to pay attention to pointless things. He barely kept track of the upstart minions who thought they could get in his way, so why would he bother keeping track of things like angry wild anima-

"...Heh!"

Claw met claw, a sudden clash that broke the silent night air.

Bowser smirked a bit at that little action, gazing down at the bear once again as the light in its red eyes refused to fade. Looks like it still had a bit of fight left, since it had managed to lash out with one last attack, with the wound that Bowser had given the thing. A last bit of defiance, really, but one that the Tyrant still brushed away with ease. And as he finished off the twitching beast, as his final strike drew forth more of the bear's smokey remains into the air, Bowser couldn't help but release a tired sigh.

The fading smoke and shadows were more than enough to bring his mood down, and what little enjoyment he got from the fight quickly faded to resignation. Was this really what his life was going to be like from now on? Was he stuck wandering through these woods, fending off stupid animals that never failed to remind him of _that_ fight?

It had been hours since he split off from the Princess and the two annoying plumbers, and it had been hours since he had first started walking off in this direction, all in some vain hope forget about it. He couldn't stand those four, even in his best moods, and it was far worse now that their stupid faces reminded him again and again of how much he had lost. He had hoped that ditching them could've helped him find some... what do you call it? Peace of mind or something. Or maybe just figure out what to do from now on.

But instead of that, all Bowser had found were more reminders and more sources of irritation. Like these pint-sized dino things that kept crawling out of the ground, constantly trying to chomp at him with loud snarls. Didn't matter how many of the tiny punt-able creatures he stomped, either—they just kept bothering him. No matter how many he kicked or scorched, there would always be more in the stupid bushes, eager to bite his spiked shell or headbutt his shins or something.

Oh yeah, speaking of bushes, there were also these weird walking dogs that lunged at him whenever he tried passed by larger bushes and tree clearings. They were a bit bigger than Mario, but a lot less annoying, since they always yelped or howled whenever he punched them, rather than jump out of the way. Sure, they still hopped around a bit, but they weren't as loud as that moron in red so the Koopa couldn't complain. Better than the ankle-biters, at least... But still worse than the bears.

At least the bears didn't have this annoying howl when he beat them. The dogs, on the other hand, always let out this ear-piercing howl or screech whenever he broke them, and those screeches always reminded the Koopa King of the high-pitched voice of Chippy. Yeah, that Chippy. That stupid tiny ball that had lied to him, and had done so with a straight face while she pretend to help him out throughout his entire adventure.

He was surprised when he had found out that, instead of being a loyal minion, Chippy—or whatever that star sprite called herself—had been in cahoots with the two plumber idiots the entire time. Worst than that, she had helped Mario and Green 'Stache out as they stomped around inside _his_ body, all while they left him with all the real work of kicking down Fawful and his plans.

Not that he wasn't going to do it anyways, since that Bean made the mistake of trying to steal _his_ kingdom. And really, Mushroom Kingdom was pretty much his by now, right? While the two plumbers were making a mess of his guts, getting their grubby shoes all over the place, Bowser took the freaking kingdom. Earned it, if he had to say so himself, since he didn't see anyone else try to fight that shadowy wanna-be... Well, except for the Princess.

As much as he hated to admit it, she could put up a bit of a fight when she had to.

Still, he did most of the work, so that place should've been his. But the whole reason why he was so angry in the first place was that, rather than giving him his reward like they should've, the fools of the Mushroom Kingdom made things worse! And because of their bumbling around, he lost everything! Now, he was stuck in some stupid world with stupid shadows while the rest of his minions got to stay behind.

No doubt, they were sitting around and doing nothing, slacking off inside _his_ kingdom. He couldn't even discipline the lazy bums, not while he was stuck here doing nothing.

Actually, you know what? Even if he's stuck in another world now, that didn't mean he _had_ to do nothing. He was Bowser! He built the Koopa Kingdom from ground up—and made sure no one was left to prove otherwise—which meant that this was a minor set-back at best! He wasn't going to let something as silly as being thrown into another _world_ get him down.

Heck, that just meant that he's got another place to conquer! Why not start now? Who needs a Mushroom Kingdom when you've got a World of Koopa! Bowser world?

Hmm. He'll work on the name later. For now, he had a grand vision, and the only thing he needed now was a way to fulfill that vision. Good thing he's already so good at conquering! Just need to stomp these stupid shadow things down and show them who was boss.

Yeah, you know what? He didn't even know why he was so annoyed in the first place.

* * *

Bowser was given his answer another two hours later, when he came to the conclusion that these animals were nothing but _mindlessly dumb animals_.

See, smart animals learned to listen after you spent enough time and effort in teaching them; things like Wrigglers, Lakitus, and even Chain Chomps knew when to give up, especially when you've held them up in the palm of your hands and pummeled them enough times. But no matter how many times the Koopa King's fist struck this stupid pig thing, it continued to try and fight back. It never succeeded, but that didn't bother the black-and-white pig, and as Bowser held the creature up by its stupid tusk, it continued to flail and snarl.

Oh, and glare. No matter what he did, these things always glared at him till the bitter end.

That sort of spirit was part of the reason he tried to hire them in the first place... But really, this was just getting annoying now. Didn't these guys understand what an honour it was to be part of a unit like the Koopa Corps? They weren't even Koopas! Yet the kind and benevolent King Bowser had still decided to extend an invitation to them—personally, no less! Joining him in his ambitions of world conquest was a once-in-a-lifetime offer, but they still refused him all the same.

Ugh. Once more, the Koopa King put down another disappointment, quickly breaking the flailing monster's face with an irritated punch, before tossing the thing over his shoulders. And with each failure, the Tyrant grew more despondent.

The real problem wasn't the troubles in recruiting these creatures, but the growing mountain of evidence that they were really mindless things that couldn't be recruited. What if this world was just some dumb shadowy zoo place with no actual people to rule? That'd be the worst!

... Speaking of zoo, look what just wandered in.

Another pig thing stepped into view, crawling out of some shrub somewhere as it growled at him. Kind of like the last one, except it wasn't black with a bone face. He stared at the thing, wondering if it was going to roll up and charge at him like the last ones that had approached him, but to his surprise, the animal stayed still.

Well, not exactly still, since it slowly circled around him with wary steps, but at the very least, it wasn't glaring at him. Maybe this pig was different from those other ones? Actually, if he really thought about it, there wasn't any reason why animals should've been anything _but_ different from their giant snarling counterparts. Especially if those counterparts had glowing red eyes, pitch-black fur, and a tendency to die into puffs of smoke and shadows when you beat them.

Kind of like the things that the wannabe he fought threw at... him...

"Hey, wait a minute!" Bowser immediately shouted, his voice full of alarm as he came to a realization. All this time, he had just thought that these shadow animals were native to this world... But what if they weren't? What if they were just minions from that knockoff that the Dark Star had made when it was trying to copy his perfection.

If that was case, then it made perfect sense why those things kept trying to fight him. Obviously, that fake was too scared to face him directly since he already beat him once, and kept trying to throw him off his game by sending small-fry at him. Which also meant that the Dark Star was still kicking around somewhere... And since he didn't see it fall into this world with him and those fools from the Mushroom Kingdom... It must've been where he had last he fought it, back at Peach's castle!

His expression turned into a toothy grin, rubbing his hands together as the Tyrant noticed something else that was exceedingly important. After all, if that wannabe was somehow sending goons at him while cowering in the Mushroom Kingdom, then that meant there was a way into to send things from that world into this stupid world. And if there was a way here, then there was _also_ a way back.

He'll just have to figure out what that was. Good thing the fake was sending minions; He'll just have find the smartest one, and beat the information out of them. _Easy._

"Hey, you! The punk in the woods! I know you're hiding there somewhere! I've got something to say to you, so get over here!"

Without warning, Bowser shot his voice into the woods, far louder than anything else as the sudden outburst shook the trees. More than that, it also scared away the pig from earlier. Not that he cared, of course, since he had more important things to worry about now. Standing with unbridled confidence, the Spiked Turtle crossed his arms, watching for the shadowy minion he had undoubtedly called out to reveal itself.

And for a good few seconds, Bowser patiently waited, a smile plastered on his face as he did so. Really, this was just one more reason why he was a genius, and the Turtle congratulated himself for seeing through the minion's dumb plan. No doubt it had been demoralized, its plan discovered by Bowser's brilliance, and his grin did not change in the slightest as he continued to stare at the woods.

Then those seconds turned into a minute, and his grin turned into a scowl. Was the punk really just going to continue hiding there? As benevolent and patient as he was, the Tyrant had absolutely no intention of waiting. After all, he was a fire-breathing Koopa, and this was a forest; he didn't _need_ to wait.

"... Fine, you know what? We'll do it your way, tough guy!"

Instead, he reared back his head, embers slowly spilling forth from his mouth and into the air around him as he took in a deep breath, before unleashing a blinding cone of flame into the night sky. For a few short seconds, the woods around him flared with light. The air pulsed with heat, and Bowser couldn't help but smile at his invigorating display, chuckling a bit as he watched wayward flames flicker and fade. No doubt, the hidden grunt saw that as well, and with a chuckle and a confidence voice, the Koopa shouted into the trees once more.

"Doesn't matter to me if you wanna hide! But if you're not gonna change your mind and get out here, then we're going to have a little bonfire instead!"

A few more seconds passed, and Bowser took in another deep breath, ready to turn the forest into a pile of useless cinders. But before he could burn the sky a second time, he heard the telltale sound of movement, bushes rustling noisily behind him as something stepped out onto the grass. Just like that, the minion surrendered, and the Koopa couldn't help but smirk as he spoke to the newcomer.

"That's better. Now, don't worry, this is going to be quick..." He let his voice trail off deliberately, putting on airs as he straightened himself. Since his opponent pretty much surrendered, all that was left to do was to make sure it stayed that way. That meant that the minion it had to know who it was dealing with, and who was the real Koopa King was. Bowser kept the sinister smile plastered on his face, his fangs undoubtedly gleaming in the moonlight as he slowly turned around. "I know you're in charge of those dumb animals, so here's what's going to happen. You're gonna lead me back to your boss, then we're gonna..."

Then he faltered completely, his previous self-assured expression replaced with pure confusion as he stared at... some short person. Well, okay, it wasn't that short—maybe a bit taller than Peach?—but still something far smaller than what he was expecting. Not only that, but rather than being all bone-plated, red-eyed shadow monster, the person before him was some red-haired woman with piercing eyes and tiny little horn things on her head.

" _Say that again._ " Before he could question it further, the woman drew a sword, pointing the thing directly at him as she seethed with utter hate. And she let that hate linger for a few moments, the forest around them growing silent as she kept her eyes focused on Bowser. "I don't know who or _what_ you are, but I dare you to say th-Agh!"

Before she could finish, the woman was promptly interrupted by another visitor, and Bowser's confusion faded away, immediately turning back to self-assured victory as he smirked at the second newcomer. After all, there was no way that that woman could've been the Dark Star's minion head-honcho.

But this giant scorpion thing? Now we're talking.

* * *

"Captain!"

Seconds after the scorpion appeared, several voices rose up from the woods. The owners of those voices ran into view moments later, a few of them crowding around the area where that woman had been thrown to, while the rest stood between her and Bowser.

All of them were puny however, and the Koopa King only gave them a single bemused stare as they drew up their silly weapons. Were they even weapons? There were a few who carried swords and stuff, but most of them looked like they had stupid-looking toys rather than anything really threatening, as they pointed weirdly-shaped chunks of metal at him. One of them even had a dumb metal tube slung over his shoulder.

Not that it concerned him, since Bowser had far more important things to worry about. He ignored the distractions, turning instead to face the giant scorpion, his eyes slowly scanning the thing as he focused on the Dark Star's apparent goon leader.

He had to say, he was impressed. Unlike those people who came in out of nowhere, this scorpion had all the right things you'd want from a mid-level minion. It certainly looked the part, since it had the whole intimidation thing down, what with its glowing eyes and giant claws. Not only that, but it got a few more points for being a _big_ piece of intimidation too, since it was almost twice the Koopa's size, and certainly larger than any of the other animals he had fought earlier. And what finally cemented its role as a fancy flunky was the obvious weakpoint it had dangled on its tail.

Bowser couldn't help but respect the dedication this lackey had to maintaining an image... Shame it worked for the wrong side, though. As he was appraised it, the scorpion seemed to stare back at him in return, its claws snapping cautiously at the Koopa King as its gaudy golden stinger lolled about in the air. Unlike the smaller minions who had attacked him immediately, this one seemed a bit more wary, another sign of a competent minion as it skittered along the grass.

The Koopa gave the scorpion a grin, his arms crossed as he finally spoke out. "Alright, let's try this again. You're gonna lead me to your boss like a good little flunky, and then I'm going to beat him up and take back my kingdom. Deal?"

"Is he... trying to _talk_ to that?"  
"What the hell is he?"

"Hey! No one's talking to you, you idiots!" The Tyrant turned to face the group of people, his previous mood replaced by one of irritation as he shot a glare at the group, his snarl drowning out their stupid questions. Seriously, didn't they know better than to interrupt when important people were talk-

"Gwah?!"

Without warning, the scorpion dove forward, barreling into Bowser with surprising speed as it tackled him head on. Of course, he was far tougher than your usual Koopa, and the sudden attack did little more than knock him back as he flew straight into a tree. The wood shattered on impact, littering the area with splints and broken lumber, all crushed underfoot as the giant turtle pulled himself back up to his feet.

"Oh, so you wanted to do it the hard way after all." He clenched his fists, loosening himself out as his eyes focused on the giant bug. He gave his opponent a cruel grin, baring his teeth to the creature as he slammed his fists together. "Fine then. _Let's go_."

His opponent accepted his words, and its legs tore up more of the ground as the scorpion charged at him. Bowser responded in kind, sprinting forward to meet the creature head on, eager to receive its attack. But moments before the King Koopa reached it fully, the red-eyed monster came to a stop, nearly all its momentum and motion halted.

Except for the massive claw, which continued to sail forward through the air.

It was hardly something that surprised the Koopa, and he could clearly see the creature had intended to crush or cleave him apart. However, Bowser was never one to shy away from head-on fights, and even though he saw the attack coming, he simply braced for it. Right as the scorpion's claw closed in around the Koopa's neck, his hands shot upwards and outwards.

There was a loud crunch and the air snapped with a single loud sound as bladed chitin struck against the Tyrant's scaled palms.

He felt some pain, sure, but pain was hardly anything new for the massive fighter, and his arms never wavered as he gradually stopped the scorpion's crushing motions. Then, before his opponent could realize what he was doing, Bowser poured more strength into his hands, driving the pincer back outwards, a low crack and an ominous hiss echoing out from his opponent as he forced the creature's pincers back open in one violent motion.

He didn't stop there. As he held the claw apart, Bowser shot a burst of flame forward, heat immediately filling the air as the scorpion's hiss turned to a shriek. He heard a few cries from the group of idiots beside him, too, but he didn't pay attention to that. Instead, he pushed the scorpion's charred, fractured pincer away, quickly hopping back from his spot just in time to avoid the creature's second strike. Then th-

"I-It got him!"  
"Damnit, is it after us now?"

... He wasn't fast enough to avoid the third one, however, and his previous smirk turned into a grimace as he felt something stab into his chest. His attention immediately turned downwards, and the giant turtle's eyes widened slightly as he saw the scorpion's stinger wedged directly into the center of his shell. Wasn't that the thing's weakpoint? Why attack with it?

Well, that was the scorpion's problem, not his. Bowser pushed through the burning sensation in his chest, twisting his body to the side before snapping back in the other direction, a fluid motion that kept the stinger stuck to his shell, and easily within reach as he brought a powerful fist down to the scorpion's tail.

"He's still standing..."  
"What the hell is he?"

He felt the shock of his attack, but it was clear the scorpion felt it more, the creature immediately releasing another screech as it pulled back its entire body. And just like that, the Koopa's smirk returned, chuckling at his opponent as he watched the scorpion retreat, not missing the fact that its stinger was no longer completely secure in it's tail. "Heh. What's the matter? Didn't like th-... Ugh!"

Pain. Flood. _Burn._

The rest of his words were pushed out of his mind, and the Koopa released a strained hiss as he tightened his mouth. He couldn't stop the sudden sharpness that ran through his body, burning through his torso in a blinding flash of searing pain. He didn't expect it, but he _should've_ , and now he was paying the price, his motions growing stiffer with each passing moment.

A claw came forward, and he hopped leftwards out of its way. The burnt pincer came next to meet him, flung from the right before he feet touched the ground, short forth with an alarming speed as the crude bludgeon struck against the Tyrant's shell. A painful impact reverberated through Bowser's body, and the claw came again.

"He's slowing down..."  
"Watch out!"

He caught it this time, his fist meeting the charred chitin.

 _Burnt inside him. Nerves clench. Cramp. Shock piercing hurt._

It rushed forward, the scorpion's plated head striking against the splintered front of his shell, more pain flooding into the Koopa's senses. His arms came down on the scorpion's head in return, his feet digging into the ground as he blunted its frenzied charge, tearing up dirt and grass as it still forced him back.

 _Hurt... Yeah, it hurt. But..._

From the corner of his eyes, the stinger gleamed again. He saw the twitch of motion from the scorpion's tail. Both of its claws came down on the turtle, clamping onto his spiked shell as the massive pincers gripped him. Pain continued flooding out from his torso, reaching into his limbs, his arms, his feet as the Scorpion held him in place. Slowly, the tail began to rear back.

"H-hey... Should we help him?"  
"Quiet, you idiot! Don't draw their attention!"

 _Even if he was in this much pain, there was still one other thing that filled his mind._

"But that thing will come after us next!"  
"Is the Captain secure?"

His head rose up, and his eyes focused on the stinger as he felt his opponent tense. The stinger focused back at him, aimed squarely at his weakest point, poised to finish the job as his fragmented chest burned with anticipation.

The claws on his shell tightened, and he felt a wave of pressure as the massive creature locked him in place. So he locked it back, his claws digging scraping against ivory chitin, digging into its head even as its pincers prevented him from fleeing.

"Hurry up! We're getting the hell out of here!"  
"Wait, what was that?"

Wind spoke and the trees rustled. A blinding motion, a golden blur. The tail descended.

 _Fury.  
_  
Bowser slammed his head downward, fueled by adrenaline, rage, and instinct as a terrible crunch tore through the air.

Moments later, that sound was replaced by the pained screech of the massive scorpion, and the creature quickly released him from its grip as it backpedaled away from the Tyrant. A trail of wet smoke lingered in its wake, seeping into the air and spilling onto the ground while the beast flailed wildly. The smog leaked out from the crushed remains of its tail, and the creature's cries were shrill as it lashed out at the world around it, felling nearby trees as it tried to stem the pain.

But no matter how much it protested, the beast couldn't escape what Bowser had done. The shimmer of its golden stinger, a light that pierced through the dark smoke, began to dim in the Koopa King's maw. And as that light finally faded, a barely-audible thud sounded out, the sound of stinger reaching grass silent compared to the scorpion's cries as the he discarded the trash.

In the distance, something howled, quiet and ephemeral compared to the monster's voice.

But the scorpion's shriek of pain gradually shifted to one of rage, the sound growing louder and louder as it began to resonate through the air. The surviving trees shook once again, leaves attempting to flee in protest as it heard the defiant roar of the monster, only to flutter away in the opposite direction as a dozen more voices rose up to join the scorpion.

A unified howl echoed from the woods, drowning out all other sounds.

All other sounds except Bowser's own triumphant roar. He heard it, and he did not fear it. Instead, the mighty Tyrant welcomed the coming horde, his claws outstretched as he smiled at the growing shadows.


	5. Forest 1-4

**Forest 1-4**

* * *

The grass was soft. Those were the first thoughts that entered Princess Peach's mind.

And as she gradually began to stir, her body grew more mindful of the gentle foliage as it brushed against the fabric of her dress. Her arm shifted, and she felt her fingers brush lightly against a flower. Her leg moved, and the bottom of her foot tapped against some sort of rock. As the Princess stretched, she felt the warmth of gentle sunlight as it enveloped her senses. Part of her wanted to remain where she was, lazily sprawled on the grassy field, and it took her some effort to push away that comfortable sensation of sleep that lingered in her mind.

But, as a gentle wind blew passed her, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom finally forced herself to stir. As comfy as she was, even she knew that it wasn't healthy to sleep outdoors, at least not when exposed to the elements the same way she apparently was. After all, Toadsworth had chastised her for such actions many times in her youth, and unfortunately for her still-sleepy mind, those lessons remained ingrained in her habits.

Gradually, the woman sat herself up, bleary-eyed as she brought a gloved hand up to her mouth as she covered her less-than-graceful yawn. It took Peach a few moments to collect herself, but the princess eventually woke herself up proper, and as her blue eyes finally opened to the world around her. Darkness was replaced by clear skies, open fields, and a rolling hills that stretched to the distant horizon. And as she took in the vibrant sight, she finally noticed that something was wrong.

Princess Peach didn't recognize her surroundings at all.

The last thing she remembered was her castle. Or was it some sort of forest? She recalled falling somewhere, and the two brothers had definitely been with her at that time. There had been sort of fight—one that she had definitely taken part in—and they finally met with... someone?

Yet, the scene around her matched none of her memories in the slightest. Instead of her castle, the princess found herself atop some grassy hill, one that stretched outwards into rolling grasslands and smooth plains, with no trace of her kingdom in sight. Instead of a forest, all the woman saw was a single massive tree, solitary and proud as it provided cool shade from the gentle sun above. And instead of two brothers or that mysterious stranger that she vaguely remembered, Princess Peach was completely alone.

The moment she made this realization, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom bolted up to her feet. While she still wasn't sure _where_ she was, the memory of fighting was still fresh in her mind, and if she didn't quite remember what she was fighting against, the fact remained that Peach's safety was not guaranteed. The woman had no intention of playing the role of helpless princess today, and so she wasted no time in brandishing her parasol, her eyes slowly scanning the horizon.

Instead of mysterious attackers, another cool wind blew passed. Peach relaxed a bit of her tension; at the very least, she didn't seem to be in any immediate danger. Still, she couldn't escape the fact that she was alone in some mysterious place, and the princess so no sign of Mario nor Luigi, nor even Starlow. Instead, all she saw was windswept grass, and all she heard was...

An unfamiliar melody echoed in the wind. It was faint, but she could recognize the faint sound of a piano all the same, distant and somber as its tones swirled at the edge of her ears. The sounds were accompanied by a mysterious tick of... something. Gears? A clock? The sounds were mechanical, sharp yet simultaneously soft as the noise trailed behind those chords.

Yet, as simple as those two instruments were, neither of those two sounds provided her with any answers. The sounds themselves seemed to originate from nowhere and everywhere at once, leaving the princess no chance to find their source, let alone anything else related to the strange environment around her. Confusion gradually spread on the woman's face, only to spur her onward as she redoubled her search, her eyes darting around from field to hill as Peach tried to gather her bearings.

Slowly, her eyes fell onto another empty field, a plain of grass the same as the last. However, unlike the last ones, the moment Peach's gaze settled on them, a gentle chirp echoed behind the woman, a quiet chime that, despite its softness, caused her to jump. With her parasol in hand, the girl turned around to face the noise, only to find herself face to face with... absolutely nothing.

No, that wasn't quite right. Though she saw nothing, the princess still felt a lingering presence.

A light sensation hung in the air, one that was mixed with equal parts confusion and concern as the strange melody seemed to stare at her. Which didn't exactly make sense to Peach, since she was somewhat certain she couldn't feel those strange emotions, and definitely sure that music didn't stare. But, in spite of those facts, those two observations clung to her mind all the same, and the princess couldn't help but stare back at the empty air in confusion.

Nothing more came. No explanation nor comforting voice nor familiar figure rose up to meet her confusion, and instead of anything sensible, the Princess felt the music as it gradually began to fade. Those intangible emotions faded with it, leaving the Princess with nothing more than the sight of empty fields and rolling hills. Minutes passed. Or was it hours? Peach wasn't quite sure; all she knew was that she was left with nothing.

Because of this, the princess had no choice but to gradually search the environment once more. Blue eyes occasionally turned back to that empty field, but for the most part, Peach forced her attention forward, trying to find some sort of hint in the grasslands around her. There had to be more than just empty hills, right?

But strangely enough, there wasn't. Instead, the fields simply stretched on endlessly, disappearing over the horizon in an almost uniform fashion. The rolling hills continued as far as the eye could see, and as her gaze followed along fading grass, the Princess came to a chilling conclusion: They didn't lead anywhere.

The grass itself didn't lead anywhere, nor did the hills or plains. While there mountains were in the distance, they seemed disjointed from the fields that were supposed to connect to them. Not quite a part of the land, there was no sensation of natural flow that connected soft plain to growing incline, and the mountains seemed more to exist _behind_ fields, as a completely separate entity.

It was almost like an artificial backdrop. She had to investigate.

Picking a direction at random, the Princess resolved to make her her way down the hill. Her steps slow and measured as she descended, still carrying her parasol firmly in her grip as she kept an eye out for the environment around her. After all, despite the apparent peacefulness of the fields, there was no way she could be sure that they were completely safe. Even the Mushroom Kingdom had wild creatures, and in a strange land like this, Peach couldn't help but be cautious.

Fortunately, this renewed caution meant that she was far more observant of her environment, and as she crested over a hill, the Princess noticed something very... peculiar. She was lost among grassy fields, but the fields themselves seemed almost ephemeral. Neither the grass nor the hills themselves were constant, at least not in the way she had expected them to be. Even the hill she was on top of had a small stone circle near the top, but as she turned her gaze back towards that half-remembered feature, there was nothing there. And yet, despite its absence, Peach didn't feel like anything was wrong with the world around her, which only filled her mind with more quest-

What was that?

The Princess froze, her eyes finally falling on something in the distant horizon. Something that actually felt wrong. How had she not noticed that before?

Beneath the shadow of a distant mountain was a small black dot, barely perceptible as it swirled about endlessly. The dot thrummed with a dull tone, one that she couldn't quite hear, and purple shapes seemed to spill out from it, before fading away entirely into the environment around them. Every so often, a tendril of darkness flashed from the dot, before being muted entirely by the mountain's shadow.

"Princess?" A confused voice rose up, old and energetic and unmistakably familiar as the sound of a certain wizened Toad broke the princess from her trance.

Peach blinked, and the dot was no longer there. But rather than that, the princess's attention had already shifted, her eyes widened at the impossibility of the voice, the familiar tone pushing her mind into motion. Just like that, Peach forgot about the strange music and stranger emptiness, as she turned around to face the voice of her trusted steward. "...Toadsworth, is that you? How did y-"

"Princess?" Toadsworth spoke again, but Peach didn't answer. Instead, her awe had long turned to stunned silence, unable to comprehend why the elderly toad was dressed in blue overalls and a red hat.

"Princess! Please-a wake up!"

To say nothing about his strange accent.

* * *

"Princess! I'm-a sorry for waking you up, but we need to-a get moving."

Blue eyes shot open, and confusion was plastered on Peach's face as she stared forward with a blank gaze. And, in return, blue eyes wrought with concern stared back at her, as the familiar face of a certain pudgy plumber stood above the princess. Behind that red-dressed plumber was his taller brother, along with Starlow and some man with glasses. Just who was...?

Recognition flashed in her eyes as Peach finally remembered the events of last night. Or, well, earlier this night, if the moonlit sky was anything to go by. The man was Ozpin, and they had encountered him after Mario and Luigi's fight with those... things. Then there were explosions or something, and they fled deeper into the forests. After that... she couldn't quite remember. Weren't they talking about something important?

"... When did I asleep?" Her voice still groggy, Princess Peach turned her question to Mario, rubbing some sleep from her eyes as she pulled herself up to her feet. Only then did she realize she had been sleeping, and that that... hill? Piano? was nothing more than the product of a tired mind. "Wait, how did I fall asleep? Weren't we talking about... something?"

Luigi gave an awkward cough at her question, as the taller of the two brothers turned his eyes away. The gesture was lost on her, and Peach could only tilt her head in confusion. She gave a quick glance to Mario, but the red-suited plumber only gave his brother a deadpan stare, remaining completely silent as he cleared his throat.

"A-hem. Allow me to explain." It was the man named Ozpin who broke the silence, slowly adjusting his glasses as he turned to face the princess. "Your associate here was just explaining to me the details behind your situation here in Remnant. While I do appreciate how... verbose he was with his explanation, the three of you seemed more inclined to take advantage of the lull to rest yourselves."

Oh. That made sense. Peach vaguely recalled something like that, as the fading memories of lengthy lecture came to mind. Was it really Luigi who did that, though? The way he spoke reminded her far too much of Toadsworth's lectures, complete with the same air of sleep that lingered with them. The princess wasn't sure whether she should've been impressed or scared.

"I see..." So instead of those two choices, the princess decided to remain diplomatic. "Does that mean Luigi's done with the explanation for now?"

"For the most part. At the very least, I understand the situation you've all found yourselves in, as well as the reasons behind your... fatigue." Luigi coughed again at those words, and Peach couldn't help but release a chuckle at his reaction. However, that small mirth faded as she saw Ozpin's gaze, the man's eyes slowly scanning between the denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom before falling back towards the Princess herself. "However, it is because I understand that I have asked your friend to awaken you all."

"What do you...?"

A boom echoed out in the distance, followed by a series of smaller sounds, each burst of noise quickly reminding the princess of their present situation. Her confusion faded to a more somber tone as she remembered the man's words. The explosions. No man's land. How could she forget? They had landed themselves in the middle of forested wilderness, and in the middle of some tragic war.

"... There is a village close by that should serve to shelter you from this conflict." Peach's emotions must've shown on her face or something, as Ozpin spoke out again, his tone softer this time as he gave the woman an apologetic look. "It is not a location of strategic importance, so both factions leave the village alone. More importantly, the villagers there value peace and unity far more than they do the instabilities and conflict that come with war."

Peach couldn't help but notice the strange way the man had had worded that last part. Ozpin said that the villagers didn't enjoy the conflict, but... that didn't necessarily say anything about the actual reasons behind the war. A frown formed on the princess's face, not quite sure what to make of it as she turned her eyes back to the man. After all, she knew nothing about the village and the people in it, just as she knew nothing about the world they had apparently found themselves in.

Yet, despite her concerns and unspoken questions, the Princess simply didn't feel comfortable asking about the war itself.

Part of the reason was because of her ignorance, but if she was perfectly honest with herself, the main source for her reluctance was because of how much the entire situation resonated with her. Peach was no stranger to conflict, and while the Mushroom Kingdom wasn't exactly a land embroiled in war, her people were still constantly victims to threats and violence. And though she tried her hardest to keep her citizens safe... A silent sigh escaped the woman's lips, as her mind drifted from war to tragedy, as the events of the Dark Star replayed in her mind once more.

Mario must've heard her. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the red-dressed hero of the Mushroom Kingdom glance back at her, his brow furrowed with worry. While she was sure that he didn't know exactly what was on her mind, Peach couldn't hide her worry from the man. As such, she wasn't really surprised when Mario's gaze slowly turned away from her, towards the man named Ozpin. And where Peach was silent, Mario was not, his voice raising in concern as he spoke out.

"But why are they fighting?" It was a reasonable question, and Peach could understand why the plumber was worried about it.

"Apologies, but I believe it would be best if I explained along the way. For now, we must make haste." As if to accentuate his words, another thundering boom sounded out in the distance, followed by a few quakes that were far closer than any of them would've liked. Ozpin turned towards some part of the forest, giving the three people and one star sprite a final gesture, before stepping forwards.

Mario and Luigi followed eagerly, as did Starlow, but as for the Princess...

Peach couldn't help but give out another sigh, this one a tad heavier than the one before, as the corner of her lips curled downwards. Her eyes turned away from the forest's edge, forcing her attention away from the unfamiliar plants and trees as she looked upwards. Her gaze settled on the broken moon for a just moment, the alien sight of the foreign celestial body reflected in her eyes, before the woman wrenched herself away.

Eventually, she found... not quite peace, but the next closest thing, as her eyes settled on the familiar twinkling of unfamiliar stars.

* * *

"...n the wake of the war. And though the Great War ended, the seeds of discontent were sewn all the same, with the nations forcing the Faunus into Menagerie..."

It was clear to Peach that the two brothers completely captivated by the Ozpin's words. That wasn't to say that she wasn't paying attention—she had mastered the art of learning without listening long ago—but the Princess couldn't help but notice how _focused_ Mario and Luigi were on the other man's words. At the very least, Mario's expression was a far cry from the one he wore back when they had first landed in this world.

A slight smile formed on her face as this thought entered her mind. Was it because that they were heroes that they were able to settle themselves so easily? Or was it just in their nature to accept things rather than retreat? To push forward despite how foreign everything was to them? Peach didn't know for sure, but whatever the reason might've been, she envied their ability to adapt.

"Is everything alright, Miss Peach?" The voice of their guide broke the princess from her thoughts, a single raised eyebrow on his face as he stared at her.

In response, the woman pulled together a polite smile, not quite beaming, but still cordial and apologetic enough to fit the mood around them. "Oh, yes. I'm sorry, I was just lost in thought."

She flashed the smile at the man, then at the two brothers to dissuade them of any worry, before settling her gaze back to Ozpin. However, while the gesture seemed to placate Mario and Luigi, their guide's expression hadn't changed from his inquisitive stare. Had he noticed that she wasn't quite paying attention to his explanations the same way her friends were? If so, then...

"Excuse me, Mr. Ozpin, but if you don't mind me asking, could you perhaps tell us a bit more about the village we're heading to?" She'd just have to engage in the conversation more. She didn't want to waste their guide's goodwill, after all. "I believe you said its name was...?"

"Timpani, Miss Peach. We are currently making our way towards the village of Timpani." Ozpin finished her sentence, and his expression returned to the lax tone he carried back whilst he was explaining the conflict to the two brothers. "As I've said before, the village isn't really located near anything especially noteworthy, hence the reason why the major factions leave it alone. Despite that, the village itself is quite... Idyllic. At least, compared to similar villages in the wilderness. Part of this is due to the self-sufficient nature of the village, as well as its surprisingly capable militia, but most of the peace actually comes from how adverse the local grimm are to-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a terrible cry echoed through the air. The sound itself was chilling as it split all around them, echoing through the woods from somewhere behind them, back the way they came. Fortunately, the source of the cry was a fair distance away from them, which meant that whatever creature made that noise would not immediately trouble them.

However, the cries that followed afterwards were far less assuring, as animistic snarls echoed through the woods around them. Without warning, the forest came to life, howls rising up to meet the first sound as the black wolf monsters crawled out from the underbrush. At the same time, the ground beneath them began to stir, as fragments of rock and dirt began to loosen.

Moments later, the earth broke away entirely, crumbling into nothing but dust as serpentine shapes leapt out from the earth. All around them rose beasts of shadow, as lizard-like creatures glared at the group. Some were small in stature, a bit larger than a goomba, while others stood at heights nearly twice that of a Koopa, but all creatures bore one identifying mark: heads encased in a bone-white shell, with glowing red lines etched into the ivory sheets, all while crimson eyes peered out from the masks' empty sockets. But, regardless of size or shape, each and every one of the monstrous lizards snarled with equal ferocity, crouching downwards as the ones closest to group prepared to strike.

"Princess!"

The Princess was ready, and met the closest monster's charge with a powerful swing from her parasol. A loud crack reverberated through the air, the sound of solid impact echoing out as the beast knocked off-balance by Peach's weapon.

Two more beasts rose up where the first monster fell, both smaller in stature than the first, but equal when it came to their hostility. A slight frown appeared on the Princess's face as she spotted her new opponents, her eyes flashing between her parasol and the monsters. It didn't take much for the woman to realize a quick change of equipment was in order, and with a quick flick of her arms, Peach immediately replaced her parasol with a very solid, very familiar metallic pan.

Both creatures charged, eager to throw themselves at the mercy of the monarch, and Peach complied with a single stroke. Throwing her full weight into strike, the woman swung the solid pan to the side, a deafening crack filling the air as the two smaller creatures were launched away, careening into one of the shadow wolves. The brief respite gave the princess a quick chance to check on her friends, and Peach immediately spared a glance to the group behind her. A smile formed on her face as she saw the surprise on Mario's face.

Then, another roar tore through the air, far more oppressive than the first few snarls, and the woman's smile immediately faded.

This time, surprise was plastered on the faces of the denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. After all, unlike the simple cries and howls of the first roar, they intimately recognized this second. How could they not, given how much they had come into conflict with the voice's owner.

One final roar echoed in the sky, and the shadow beasts around them immediately broke into a sprint. While a few of the beasts lingered, most of the creatures retreated back into the woods, making their way towards the source of the first two shouts, completely ignoring the group of four as they did so.

The two brothers exchanged a glance, while Ozpin sent a look of mild confusion to the Princess. "That... didn't sound like any Grimm I know if."

"That-a was no grimm." Mario's voice rose up to meet their guide's, as the red-garbed hero of the Mushroom Kingdom turned towards Ozpin. "Please, take-a the Princess to the village. Luigi and I need to-a deal with an old friend."

Without explaining further, the two brothers ran off, following the shadowy beasts as they left behind Starlow, Ozpin, and herself.


End file.
